crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Battelweird
Section headingEdit So...i still dont know what is going on with my game, its preety weird, and im sure i dont want to play it ever again, you must be probably wondering what game it is? what made me not to want to play it ever again? then let's head over to the creepypasta, shall we? im from israel, in israel we have a holiday called pesah, as usual, me and my friends are staying up late, normally we go to sleep about 2 AM. the expansion and had alot of fun, so we kept playing into the night when we finished at about 2 AM, as we do usually. For some reason, i wasn't that sleepy, both of my friends allready went to sleep, but i just wanted to keep playing the game. so i kept playing and playing untill 3 AM, when i started to hear that the game sound, was starting to reach a very low quality with the time, everything was normal, other players were shooting, killing, and well, Capturing the flag i guess, therefore i thought "Huh, guess something happend to my earphones..." i really enjoyed the game that same hour so i didnt really pay that much attention and kept playing. as the time passed, another weird thing happend. (by the way, sound was very low quallity that same moment), i was playing when suddenly that sentence that a character usually shouts when throwing a grenade, well "Throwing a grenade!" was repited over and over again, getting louder everytime, it went something like this. "Throwing a grenade!" Throwing A GRENADE!" "THROWING A GRENADE!" "THROWING A GRENADE!!!!!!!!!!!" i just kept playing, even though it was really annoying. after 15 minutes or so, players were starting to leave the server, but i stayed since we were enough players to keep the game going smoothly. all of the sudden, Cars and bikes were starting to disappear in a weird way, somewhat glitched. then, the grenade exploding audio sound was reversed and being repited many times, very fast. so i asked in the chat of the server "Hey, does anyone get this glitch either?" i got no respond therefore i thought "they must speak a different language..." then, a username called "Hi" typed in the chat the word "Hi", so i repited saying "Hi Bro, whats up with this weird glitch?". then another player with the nickname "Hello" typed "What do you care? just play the game", annoyed and confused, i kept playing. then the other character named "Hi" typed, "YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST GET OUT". so i typed back stating "No, i want to play", no respond. i was really annoyed that same moment, and then i realised the name "Hi" cant actually be a nickname since its only 2 characters and in the game you need at least 6 characters if you want to create youre nick. as i walked around the map i saw 2 characters using the engineer class, staring at each other, not doing anything, then, one character started somewhat Choking the other engineer? i was really disturbed, i just started shooting the one that was killing the other engineer, it did nothing! i was so terrified but just kept playing, then, the engineer killed the other engineer. then he moved and stared at me for about 1 minute, then he started looking glitchy, his weapon fell into the floor, his leg was replaced with his hand and he had no leg. then the message popped up in the chat "i told you to get out, didnt i? last chance mister brave". i said "NO, who the hell are you man? Get the f*ck outta my game!". he replyed "Dont make me laugh, you cant kill me, you cant kill US." that moment my game just crashed, as i entered Battlelog there was nothing but a blank page, i went to sleep and the day after i told my friends about the event, they didn't beleive me... Written by Vexarex Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Vidya games